This invention relates generally to agricultural balers and, in particular, to moisture sensing apparatus for use on such balers.
When baling crop material with an agricultural baler, it is important for the operator to have some knowledge of the moisture content of the crop material being baled. Moisture sensors such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,781 granted May 29, 1984, to J. W. Anderson have been located in the bale case of the baler. This location of the moisture sensor has a drawback in that it provides a measure of moisture content after the material has been formed into a bale and after the application of a preservative. Furthermore, preservatives with significant water content cause errors in moisture sensing at this location.